The Lost Village
by Suigetsu106
Summary: This is a story I made with original characters, and it takes place in an isolated village. I apologize for any typing errors, this is my first story. I'll happily accept any criticism and take it into account.


Scurotai: Why have you summoned us, Village Elder?

Sigmund: We have finally figured out how to go about capturing that foul demon that terrorizes our lands and destroys our farms!

Hazuma: We have located where the beast resides and plan to send out strongest Anbu squads to catch it so we have the ultimate defence in case we get attacked because of that war.

Chiarogetsu: But that's too dangerous, we will have many casualties amongst our forces if you do that!

Hamuko: Silence, child, our word is final and the operation begins tonight!

*Chiarogetsu tries to speak again, but Scurotai puts his hand on his shoulder and he stops*

Sigmund: You shall go get your forces ready, for tonight we gain immense power. You are dismissed.

*After Chiarogetsu and Scurotai exit and head towards the Anbu quarters*

Chiarogetsu: We shouldn't do this, it's bullshit! I know we gain the 3 tailed beast's power, but we will lose so many lives, is it really worth it?

Scurotai: I know, but the village elder's word is law, we must do this, but I know we'll survive this, you've got a child on the way, and I've got to meet my nephew or niece.

*Scurotai says with a smile*

Chiarogetsu: Yeah, I guess.

Scurotai: Let's gather our men, we need to ready up for tonight.

*An hour and a half later*

Scurotai: And that's the strategy

*With his mask on, which is mostly bland, aside from a red line horizontally across the mask. Chiarogetsu's mask was the same, but it was vertical instead. Chiarogetsu heads off for a minute to go visit his wife before the mission. Once he is there he is greeted by his 9 month pregnant wife.*Chiarogetsu: Hey dear. How are you doing?

Reina: 'm good. You've got the mask on. What's the mission?

Chiarogetsu: *He pauses, before admitting* I'm… I'm going to go help capture the three tails.

Reina: WHAT!? That's a suicide mission for sure! I'm nine months pregnant, and you're throwing away your life!? If you didn't wanna be around so bad, you could've just left!

Chiarogetsu: That isn't at all the plan. I said it was a bad idea, but they're convinced that we need this power! I'm sorry! I promise to come back alive *He pleas*

Reina: There's a plate for you on the stove. Just, take it and begone. I can't look at you knowing the mask could be the last thing I see.

Chiarogetsu: Well then, let me fix that. *He takes off the mask and gives her a kiss, and her mood slightly changes*

Reina: You know, I can't get pregnant twice.

Chiarogetsu: *Chuckles* You're incorrigible. *He kisses her again and turns to walk out. Before he leaves, he says* Take care, dear. And if she's born before I get there, have pictures taken for me.

*Later on that evening Chiarogetsu and Scurotai are strategizing with their masks on in their Anbu outfits. An anbu shows up and asks*

Yushio: Sirs, are you certain that we should really take on the beast head on?

*Chiarogetsu says nothing*

Scurotai: Yes, I assure you we are trying the best that we can to capture this beast and ensure we have as few casualties as possible.

Chiarogetsu: Hey Yushio, did you check the supplies yet?

Yushio: We are missing some equipment, what are we going to do about that, the operation begins within the hour?

Scurotai: It's okay, *He then motions another Anbu over* Ketsuo, you and Yushio go see Muramasa and see about getting the equipment we are missing.

*Ketsuo and Yushio nod and then head out to Muramasa to get the equipment.*

Chiarogetsu: Scurotai, you go rally the soldiers, I'll get what supplies we have ready.

*Scurotai nods and they head out to rally the troops and inform them of the plan.*

*After Ketsuo and Yushio return with the supplies, Chiarogetsu arms himself with the blade Muramasa made him, the Kotsuki, a special sword, with a curved blade at the hilt. Scurotai arms himself with a specially designed scroll that has been passed down his family for generations. And as they headed out, they never knew just how many Anbu they would lose in that battle. Isobu, laying in the ocean, can sense the upcoming presence of the 40 Anbu, and went into it's dimension to hide.


End file.
